Das böse Erwachen
'Das böse Erwachen '(Im Original: The Rise of the Great Devourer) ist die zwölfte Episode der 1. Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 4.04.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstaugestrahlt. Plot Die Episode beginnt auf dem Flugsegler, der gerade durch einen nächtlichen Sturm fliegt. Sensei Wu ist in seinem Zimmer und mediteirt, wobei sich ihm im Rauch ein furchtbares Bild offenbart, in dem der große Schlangenmeister erweckt wird. Währenddessen sitzen Kai, Jay und Nya im Esszimmer und diskutieren über die Reißzahnklingen, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch liegen. Nya fragt, wieso sie zu einem Vulkan müssen, um die Klingen zu zerstören und Kai erklärt ihr, dass sie aus den Zähnen des Schlangenmeisters gemacht wurden, und diese nur am heißesten Ort Ninjagos zerstört werden können. Da kommt Cole herein, der durch das starke Schwanken des Seglers schon leicht krank aussieht. Nachdem Jay sich darüber amüsiert hat, diskutieren die vier über Lloyd, von dem keiner erwartet hätte, dass er der auserwählte grüne Ninja ist. Dieser ist gerade im Trainingsraum und trainiert, alledrings mit nur geringem Erfolg. Plötzlich erscheint Pythor (der sich in der vorheirigen Episode an Bord geschlichen hatte) vor ihm, verspotte ihn und verkündet ihm, dass er die Reißzahnklingen zurückholen wird. Lloyd versucht tapfer, sich zu wehren, aber der Anacondrai-General fesselt ihn einfach an einen Boxsack und knebelt ihn mit Klebeband. Dann macht er sich wieder unsichtbar, um tiefer ins Schiff einzudringen. Der Flugsegler hat den Sturm mittlerweile verlassen und ist über dem Vulkan angekommen, als die Ninja und Sensei Wu sich mit den Klingen an Deck treffen. Zane bemerkt, dass der Sensei beunruhigt zu sein scheint, was diesen dazu veranlasst, von seiner Vision zu erzählen. Er warnt sie, dass "Den Morgen vielleicht nicht mehr sehen wird". Die Ninja verstehen nicht ganz, legen aber trotzdem eine Planke über dem Vulkan aus, um die Klingen zu vernichten. Unglücklicherweise tritt in diesem Moment Pythor auf und sabotiert eines der Triebwerke des Seglers, sodass dieser zur Seite sinkt und Sensei Wu über Bord fällt. Schnell bilden die Ninja eine menschliche Kette, um ihren Lehrer zu retten, wobei sich Kai nur kanpp mit den Füßen an der Planke festklammern kann. Während Nya versucht, den Schaden zu beheben, hat Lloyd es geschafft, sich zu befreien und warnt die anderen Ninja nun, dass Pythor an Bord ist. Tatsächlich ist selbiger sogar schon an Deck und hat nun wieder alle vier Reißzahnklingen in Besitz. Lloyd erscheint an Deck und versucht den König der Schlangen zu bekämpfen, kann ihm aber lediglich einen Fußtritt verpassen bevor er zurückgeschlagen wird. In diesem Moment erscheint glücklicherweise Nya in ihrem Samurai-Roboter, doch Pythor kann auch dessen Attacken ausweichen, springt vom Flugsegler und flieht mit einem Beißviper-Jet. Gleichzeitig verliert Kai entgültig den Halt, doch es gelingt Nya , ihn festzuhalten und damit ihn und die anderen zu retten. Pythor erkennt, dass es der Jet nicht bis Ouroborus schaffen wird, bevor die Ninja ihn einholen, aber Skales versichert ihm, dass sie bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen haben: Die Schlangen haben einen Reisebus entführt und den Fahrer gezwungen, sie nach Ouroborus zu bringen. Währenddessen machen sich die Ninja bereit zur Verfolgung, indem sie ihre Fahrzeuge beschwören, und Kai befiehlt Lloyd, auf dem Segler zu bleiben. Die Ninja fahren vom Segler und verfolgen den Bus, was Pythor natürlich sofort bemerkt, und seine Schergen zum Angriff ruft. Die Beißvipern nutzen ihr Gift, um den Bus in eine zugähnliche mobile Festung zu verwandeln, mithilfe derer sie die Ninja mit zwei seitlich angebrachten Geschützen und mehreren Schlangen-Bikes angreifen können. Während Cole und Kai die Fahrzeuge abwehren, lenken Jay und Nya das Feuer der Geschütze auf sich, wodurch es Zane gelingt, die hinteren Wägen abzukoppeln. Pythor erkennt, dass der Bus ohne seine Waffen schutzlos ist und befiehlt dem Fahrer, mehr Gas zu geben. Als dieser meint, dass dadurch der Motor explodieren würde, wirft Pythor ihn kurzerhand hinaus und tritt das Gaspedal durch. Trotz der erhöten Geschwindigkeit gelingt es den Ninja, einzudringen, und beginnen, sich einen Weg in den vordersten Wagen freizukämpfen. Im zweitvordersten Wagen erwartet sie jedoch Skales persönlich, aber Cole verwandelt seine Sense einfach in den Buggy und schießt den Hypnokobra-General aus dem Weg. Als die Ninja den vordersten Wagen betreten wollen, versperrt ihnen der Sensei den Weg und indem er mit seinem Stab die restlichen Wägen abtrennt ruft er ihnen zu es sei sein Schicksal, gegen Pythor zu kämpfen und ihres, Lloyd zu beschützen. Während der Sensei und der Anacondra also um die Reißzahnklingen kämpfen, nutzt Lloyd den Anker des Flugseglers, um den Wagen der Ninja nach Ouroborus zu befördern. Später kracht der Bus in einen Felsen nahe der Stadt und Pythor rennt mit den Klingen in die Arena der Stadt um den Schlangenmeister zu erwecken. Er klettert ins Maul der Statue des Schlangenmeisters und platziert die Klingen in den Zahnlücken, woraufhin der Boden der Arena zu leuchten beginnt. In diesem Moment trifft Wu ein warnt den reptliischen Schurken, dass er eine Macht befreit, die er nicht kontrollieren kann. Pythor ist sich sicher, dass der Schlangenmeister die Menschen dafür bestrafen wird, die Schlangen in Gräber gesperrt zu haben, aber der Sensei erklärt ihm, dass er auch die Schlangen und alles andere vernichten wird. Unbeeindruckt fährt Pythor mit dem Ritual fort und behauptet, der Schlangenmeister werde auf ihn hören, weil er ihn erweckt hat. Plötzlich bebt die Statue und zerfällt, wobei sich zum Entsetzen Pythors herausstellt, dass sich der Schlangenmeister gar nicht in ihr befand. Als schließlich auch die Ninja, Llody und Nya eintrefefn, bebt auch der Boden der Arena, unter dem der große Schlangenmeister erscheint Panisch will Pythor fliehen, aber Wu hält ihn auf und meint, dass er sich dem, was er erschaffen hat, stellen muss. Er befiehlt den Ninja, alles zu tun, um den Schlangenmeister aufzuhalten. Wie auf Kommando bricht dieser augenblicklich aus dem Arenaboden, streckt sich, und zischt zum Bildschirm auf dem ein "Fortsetzung folgt" Schriftzug eingeblendet wird. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Chokun (Soldat der Würgeboas) - Michael Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Mezmo (Späher der Hypnokobras) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Mutter in der Reisegruppe - Kelly Metzger (Synchronsprecherin unbekannt) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Postbote - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Pythor (General der Anacondrai/König der Schlangen) - Michael Dobson (Synch. von Klaus-Peter Grap) * Reiseführer - Vincent Tong (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Skales (General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Trivia * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der der große Schlangenmeister persönlich (also nicht auf Zeichnungen oder in Rückblenden) vorkommt. Gleichzeitig ist es auch die letzte Erscheinung der vier Reißzahnklingen, die nach der Folge nie wieder gesehen wurden. * Diese Episode beeinhaltet den ersten und einzigen Auftritt des Schlangen-Zugs. * Der deutsche sowie der englische Titel der Episode verweisen auf den großen Schlangenmeister, der in dieser Folge erwacht. * Der in dieser Folge genutzte Soundtrack "Awakening the Devourer" war später in der Folge Der allmächtige Nadakhan teilweise als Teil des Soundtracks "Ninja vs. Nadakhan" zu hören. En:The Rise of the Great Devourer pl:Przebudzenie Pożeracza Światów Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:2012